Grand Voyage- Log 28
Log 28: Dahlia Part 9 “INTO THE LIFEBOATS!” a village hailer cried, frantically gesturing for the residents of Sensui Island to board a series of large ships waiting for them, “GET IN! GET IN!” Right before she boarded, the elderly shopkeeper looked up, at the small explosions and vibrations occurring on the main pillar. “What the heck’s going on in there?” she mused aloud. ---- “Bastard,” Beerus said, pulling himself from the wall and wiping some blood from his lip, “you think you can hope to damage-?” “NAGA NAGA NO LARIAT!” Knave yelled, his white aura flaring around him, as he lunged forward, the side of his arm slamming into Beerus’s neck and smashing him back against the wall from which he came. “Gnngg...” Beerus groaned, “BASTARD!” His sword flashed, and Knave leaped backwards, bouncing several times before stopping his movement. “Someone like you,” Knave growled, heat and kinetic energy swirling around his fist, “is the kind of bastard I really hate. NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANON!” He leaped forward, bringing his fist forward. However, this time Beerus threw up both of his arms, and Knave’s fist landed on the armor. The heat and kinetic energy dissolved, and Knave looked up in shock. “What the-?” Beerus brought his gauntlet forward, landing a solid punch on Knave’s face. He then seized the boy by the hair, lifting him up as his sword flashed toward’s the marimo lad’s chest. However, before it could land, Knave kicked out with both of his foot, pushing Beerus backward and allowing him to role away. “What the hell’s with that armor?” Knave asked, rubbing some dirt off his face. “That armor?” Stormy asked, looking at it. Suddenly, her eyes widened, realization gripping her, “it can’t be.... Knave!” “Yeah?” Knave asked, looking at her. “Give me a few minutes! Keep fighting him tell then!” “‘Course!” Knave guffawed, turning back to his opponent, who was rushing towards him, “NAGA NAGA NO DOUBLE BOMB!” He thrust both his hands forward, releasing two massive bursts of heat and kinetic energy. Beerus sliced apart one, but the other caught him on the chest, knocking him back a few paces. Before he could recover, however, Knave darted forward, a heat'n kinetic energy boosted fist slamming into his face. “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANON!” “DDRRNNNYAA!” Beerus gulped, biting his tongue. He was thrown backward, smashing into the wall again. However, this time, blood burst along Knave’s shoulder. The young pirate let out an animalistic snarl, grabbing his shoulder and holding the blood back. Beerus jumped to his feet, then ran forward, his blade angling for Knave’s neck. The boy brought his hands together in a clap, stopping the sword in its tracks. Knave then leaped into the air, surrounding his feet with the substance and kicking them forward. “NAGA NAGA NO JET!” As before, when his blow landed, the flame-like energy was completely dissolved, and Knave’s feet were left alone. This time, though, he continued kicking, pushing Beerus away as he was able to escape. “Fool!” Beerus snarled, “this armor is made of the strongest metal the waters around us could offer! There’s no way you could-” “Got it!” Stormy yelled, standing up and holding out a vial filled with an amber-colored substance, “Aqua Regia: Complete!” “Awesome!” Knave said, grinning, “whatever it is!” “Just hold him down!” Stormy ordered, “I’ll do the rest!” ---- “So that’s what happened,” Calico groaned, pulling himself up as Chima stared at the Den Den Mushi (which Beerus had left on), “you had no choice.” “Have,” Chima corrected, preparing his bludgeon again, “and I’ll have no choice forever.” “That’s a lie,” Calico grunted, pushing himself up to a semi-sitting position, “I hate to say this, but... I doubt your son is alive.” “I’ll take the chance,” Chima retorted, lifting his weapon up, “any chance he’s alive I’ll take. Any chance.” “You weren’t always like this,” Calico continued, reaching into his pocket, “you always looked towards the future, remember?” “Yeah,” Chima said, uncertainly. “Then.... why do you live in the past, now?” “I...” “The rest of us don’t.... most of the kingdom doesn’t.... why can’t you?” Calico asked, removing two final large sheets of paper, “if we can place our fates in pirates to secure happiness, why can’t you?! AREN’T YOU THE KING?!” “I-” Calico moved too fast this time, releasing two massive paper airplanes that crashed against the former king’s wrist, causing him to drop his bludgeon. Taking the opportunity, the resistance leader rushed forward, landing a brutal punch to Chima’s head. “AREN’T YOU?! CHIMA-SAMA?!” ---- Deep beneath Sensui Island, the plant with eye-like growths let out a long, deep roar. It was too far under the water to be clearly heard, but it DID cause the water around it to shake, which reverberated up to the island itself, the entire giant fountain shuddering slightly. ---- “Hm?” Sid titled his head as he put another stick of dango into his mouth, as the area around them shuddered a bit, “what the hell was that?” “Doesn’t matter!” one of the grunts yelled as he perched on the edge of the fountain, “let’s just move, Sid-san.” “Hmm...” Sid pondered, himself standing on the edge of one of the main arches, heading straight for the palace, “this and the rescue boats, doesn’t strike me as-” “Hurry up, Sid-san!” the grunt said, before leaping off and beginning to slide on the arch, heading down for the buildings below. “Yeah, gotcha,” Sid said hurriedly, chomping down on the dango before leaping after the grunt himself. ---- “Woah,” the medic grunt said, as he sprayed disinfectant on D’Artagnan’s stomach, “what the hell was that?!” “I dunno,” another grunt said apprehensively, standing by the giant cork, “didn’t feel good though.” “I hope the island’s gonna be okay...” another murmured uncertainly. “Gnnn...” Art murmured, his eyes staring to move beneath his closed eyelids. “Guys, he’s waking up!” the medic grunt cried happily, completely distracting the others from their contemplation. ---- “Oh, goddammit!” Knave said, peeved, “it’s Stupid-Storm Island all over again!” “Oh no,” Stormy gasped, looking around, “it can’t be.” “Dahlia-sama!” Beerus cried, terrified, “no, no, it’s fine, I’ll take care of them!” He turned towards Knave and Stormy, his eyes wild and afraid. “Just die already!” He lunged forward, his sword flashing. Knave acted immediately, seizing the blade and ignoring the blood it spilt. He lunged forward, his hand quickly being covered by the white flame-like substance. “Naga Naga no-” “NEVER!” Beerus howled, appearing behind Knave. The marimo lad gasped as small lacerations appeared all over his body, even chipping his shirt and scarf. He leaned down slightly, but right then the lord’s sword was flashing down towards him. Right before it could land, however, a wire coiled around his neck, stopping him in place and pulling him back. He twisted his head, snarling, to see Stormy standing there, holding the other end. “Y-you bitch...” he snarled. “Shut the hell up,” Stormy replied simply, before hurling the vial filled with amber liquid at him. It splashed against his chest, and immediatley smoke began rising off it, the armor itself melting away as if it were butter. “What the hell?!” Beerus growled, stepping back, waving his arms futilely at the melting armor, “you stupid piece of garbage!” He lunged forward again, aiming his blade towards Stormy this time, heading straight for her heart. Before Stormy could react, the blade connected... ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters